101617-customer-support
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Post on the forums" is CS speak for "*cupcake* off and bother someone else, I can't be bothered dealing with this." Even if the issue has zero relevancy to the devs or any reason to post on the forums they'll still tell you to do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Problem is this is not the staffs problem or fault it was yours.. Whatever happened to personal responsibility? You made a mistake, own it, learn from it.. IF every person that makes this type of mistake went to CS to complain and get a refund we would have ticket times in the years, not days. | |} ---- Or they could have a buyback system in game and nobody would need to ticket at all! Besides, CS told him to post here in order to solve his issue. Who are you to go against what CS said? | |} ---- That still does not make his mistake their fault....It is still his fault... Also where in the ticket did it say post here in order to solve his issue? The post here part is for suggestions that the dev may work on, but are under no obligations to do. | |} ---- This is correct. While Customer Support will assist with some item situations, reversing purchases with credits/currency/plat is currently not one of them. I have two of my people reviewing our responses to issues like this to better inform players and not make it seem like the forums will be able to help them immediately. | |} ---- ---- How about if we give feedback on customer support and get told to take it to the forums? | |} ---- Actually it has the complete opposite implication. It implies that if the devs see your post they may be willing to change something, not that there is a solution to your problem already. | |} ---- I'm actually having trouble trying to word a reply due to how obtuse this is... The implication is that they can't solve problem x, so if a dev finds out about it they might make a change that will solve problem x. Either way, it's still looking for a solution to their problem. | |} ---- Both of these are valid points but can easily be fixed by the quote below. Most department stores allow a return policy for items to make sure you got the item you wanted or if it was broken you could swap it out. NCSoft is being lazy and not doing this easy fix. This would also allow for a MUCH better customer experience. | |} ---- It is not obtuse, it is a fact. Nothing I said changes what you stated it in that post it implies, your first statement said that a solution can be found, but that is not the implication at all, it is as you stated in your last post that the devs MAY DEVELOP a solution. Those are 2 very far different things, the first states that there IS a solution, the second that there MAY BE a solution EVENTUALLY. | |} ---- ---- If the devs decide not to change it then it will not be a solution at all for your problem, which does make it less of a solution for your problem. You seem to be implying that if you post it here you will get a solution, when it is only a possibility. | |} ---- ---- No, if support does nothing, which it cannot, then it is not a solution. If devs decide to do nothing then you dont get a solution.. The point is that telling you to come here is not telling you that you will find a solution, it is saying it is the only way to possibly find a solution. Words have definitions for a reason. | |} ---- | |} ---- Yes definition is a good dream, but falls on deaf ears often. It is how these things are interpreted. That's why in commercials nowadays there is always the small text or the really fast talking people at the end to make sure that you cannot sue these companies for saying something and meaning something else. If Carbine would change their statement from, go check the forums for a solution to something more along the lines of what you said there would be less of a problem here. | |} ---- ---- "However, if you would like to see such a service, please be sure to post your ideas or suggestions on the WildStar forums." This is what I normally see as a response to onto the forums. It seems clear to me. | |} ---- ---- so·lu·tion səˈlo͞oSHən/ noun 1. a means of solving a problem or dealing with a difficult situation. "there are no easy solutions to financial and marital problems" Your doctor has not given you "a solution" he gave you "a possible solution". If it does not solve the problem, namely removing the tumor, then it was not a solution to your problem. Efficacy does not matter, you can have multiple types of solutions, and some could be better than others, such as one possibility for the tumor would be cutting off the limb, the other chemo, both with 100% chance of success. The desired result is to keep the limb and remove the tumor so chemo would give you the desired result, where as amputation would not....I am not sure why you dont understand definitions. | |} ---- I unfortunately(or fortunately, depending on how you want to look at it) do not have any support tickets from Carbine to show what kind of generic response I received. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That IS how flair unlocks work... The Spike flair unlock comes as an item. The OP mentioned they used it to get the unlock after buying it, they simply had thought it was 15g, and did not realise it was 15p. | |} ---- Umm, no, BOTH are optional. You cannot just ignore the first half of a definition that has an or in it. That is illogical, there would be no reason to have that first half in there. You can have a difficult situation or a problem, which in most cases are synonyms under the or definition, not alternatives. In either case this is a "problem" to try and solve. It is obvious at this point you are just going to make stuff up so that you can be right so I am done with you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Indeed, CS can't fix stupid. No offense to the OP of course, I bought the Strain Lab on my plot with out realizing it was 4.25 Plat, so it's not like I haven't done stupid things like this. But I got over it, and didn't complain, since I was the idiot that bought it with out paying attention. It probably doesn't hurt that I wanted it to begin with and do like it aesthetically.... but the point remains. I sympathise with the OP; but that isn't CS' fault, and sometimes you just have to take it on the chin. I do hope they add a sell-back option along with the buyback that allows resale at the purchase price for some time after the initial purchase (30 min, 1 hr, something like that). but that wouldn't have helped here after using the item. | |} ---- So many wrong issues here... The account flag can be removed, there is no physical item to replace and technical support is just a branch of customer service not an entirely different thing. By the way, customer service is bad for reasons other than the OPs issue. Number one in that they're the ones who told him to go post this on the forums. That is why people are talking about them, the actual issue boils down to "Yeah that sucks, it shouldn't have happened" and the devs have mentioned they're looking at systems to prevent that in the future. Of course if customer support actually shared that Dev update with a sincere apology, then this thread wouldn't exist. Of course that would entail doing their jobs. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. Actually receiving support from support (God forbid) leaves a customer feeling secure and well treated, thus more likely to spend more money with that company. | |} ---- ----